Blood
by ShieraCole23
Summary: Lucia revels in the thrill of shedding blood and taking lives. Any person would be if they were on the verge of madness. It was only natural that she become involved with the Dark Brotherhood, only to turn it on its head. R/R. Lots of flirting but no pairings as of yet. Suggestions will be accepted. T-M


A/N:Please Read and Review! I really need some comments on my writing. Any criticism is appreciated. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All rights go to Bethesda

Lucia watched the old woman with a bored expression as she treated the children she was supposed to protect like crap. She didn't really care about all the details. To her, this was just another kill. Another chance to experience the euphoria thrill to take another life. Even as she thought of the possible ways to terminate the old hag a grin spread across her unearthly pale yet beautiful face, highlighting the scar that ran crosswise across her facade.

The Hag's helper walked cautiously up to the distracted Nord woman and hesitantly touched her to gain her attention. Lucia turned and tilted her head, unconsciously, causing most of her mass of black hair to fall to one side.

"Can I help you?"

Lucia watched as the old woman went into her room. "No, I need to speak with Gerod."

"You mean Grelad?"

"The old bat, yes. I'll only be a second." She let out a gleeful giggle and walked into Grelad's room, silently closing the door behind her. The woman was asleep, with her back to the door and the assassin, who skipped around the bed without making a sound and pulled out her sword. After a second of hesitation, she put it away. _How do I want to do this? _She wondered. Grelad was a mean old cow and didn't deserve a nice and sweet ending like a throat slit. _What death would be appropriate? Fire! _She had to stifle a laugh as she tied down the woman's hands and legs. When she went to bind her mouth, she make sure to wake the old woman, only for her to realize that she was helpless and at the mercy of a woman on the verge of madness.

"Hello Grelad." Lucia said. "Sorry to wake you." She picked up the large coin purses on the table and weighed them in her hands. "Nice stash. Might if I take a cut?" She dropped the coins into her purse and turned to her helpless victim with a sadistic grin plastered on her face. "Isn't it such a beautiful day for a BBQ?" At the last word, she pulled out a scroll of flame blast and activated the spell, aiming straight for the bed. A demented laugh escaped her throat as the room burst into flames and Grelad was turned into a pile of ash in less than a second.

Lucia sighed and left the room, to find all of the children laughing and cheering at the Hag's death. Constance was silent but a small smirk could be seen on her lips. "Well that was fun." She winked at Constance. "Call me if you need my help with anything else." She licked her lips as she departed and made her way back to Windhelm.

"Did you do it? Is Grelad dead?" asked the Aretino boy as soon as she stepped inside the house.

"Of course. Don't worry about the payment boy, this one's on the house. It's been too long since I killed someone. Deer and Moose ain't cutting it." She dipped her head and left again. The next few days were spent doing odd jobs around Skyrim, finding a lost sword here, happily killing some bandits there, gleefully killing innocents along the road to take their stuff everywhere. All in all, a good few days of work and play. It was almost 4 days later that when Lucia was walking along the road to Whiterun that she was set upon by a green argonian in red and black armor. He was extremely fast and adept with his pair of steel daggers, but killing was Lucia's life. A pleasurable experience that was almost orgasmic at times. It was too easy to kill him as she sidestepped the thrust of his dagger, grabbed him from behind and stabbed him in the gut with a blade she kept hidden on her thigh. He shoved her off and with blood pooling beneath him, attacked again. This time she let his own momentum take him down by knocking his legs out from under him and planted her foot on the wound in his belly. He struggled for another minute before finally falling still.

"Well, that was boring." She sighed and bent down to check his pockets. He had some nice armor but she wasn't in the mood to pry it off of his body so she settled with looking at some kind of bounty that had been put out on her. She tossed it to the side after finding that it didn't contain the name of who wanted her dead, and continued on to Whiterun. She was quickly approached by a courier who gave her a letter and disappeared into the crowd without a word. She opened it. The inside held a black handprint with the words We Know beneath it.

"Know what?" she wondered aloud. "Hmm." She tore it up and resumed her walk through the market to the Bannered Mare. She ordered a mug of ale and some dinner before heading up to her room, collapsing onto her bed and falling into a deep sleep.

Lucia awoke, what seemed like seconds later, to a groggy haze hanging over her head. She blinked a few times to let her vision focus and noticed she was no longer in the Bannered Mare. In its place was a cruddy shack. She sat up and looked down, immediately wishing she'd worn some armor that covered her stomach. An attack could from anywhere and as much as she liked to kill, she didn't want to _be_ killed. A more thorough inspection of her surroundings revealed three bound people, one a cowardly warrior, one a bitchy old lady and the third a smooth talking khajiit, each of them yelling questions and whimpering pathetically to find out where they were, their vision obscured by execution masks. Then she heard a voice, sultry yet commanding. She turned and saw her. A woman, wearing black and red armor with nothing but a pair of piercing green eyes showing, perched lazily on a cabinet.

"Sleep well?"

"Would've been better if someone didn't steal me away in the middle of it. Where the hell are we?"

"Ooh, a feisty one. With a bit of a potty mouth." said the woman with a sinister hint in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. Where the _fuck_ am I?" Lucia smirked.

The woman chuckled, green eyes glowing with amusement. "Does it matter? You're dry and still alive. That's more than can be said for Grelad, hm?"

"I asked a question first. And how exactly do you know about that?"

"Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets butchered in her orphanage… Don't get me wrong, I'm not judging, quite the opposite in fact. But there is a slight problem."

"Oh yeah?"

"You see, that boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood, me and my associates."

"Took you long enough to answer him."

"That old woman was by all rights a Dark Brotherhood kill, a kill you owe."

"Oh, well then. I get to kill one of them?" She grinned evilly and looked at their three guests.

"One of them has a contract out on them. But which one? Make your choice, while I observe and admire. A debt must be repaid. Pick your guest, pick your kill."

Lucia looked over the three bound victims. One was a sniveling warlord, she decided at once that he would die whether he had a contract of not. She found she rather liked the old woman's spunk but wanted to kill her anyway. And the khajiit. He seemed like he would be fun to spend a night with, but an idea of how she was going to kill him, quickly dismissed any thoughts of keeping him alive and a grin quickly spread across her face. She dragged the woman and khajiit away from the warlord and drew upon her magic to cast a fire rune just in front of the sobbing fool and walked behind him. She giggled and kicked him over. The man burst into flames, his body wriggling and struggling to get free, even as he burned and filled the air of the shack with the smell of burnt flesh. Seconds later, he stopped, dead.

"Next." She turned to the woman and pulled her forward and straddled her.

"Get the hell off of me!" she screeched. "I swear to Talos, I will ki-" Lucia grabbed her by the neck and squeezed as hard as she could. The older woman didn't put up much of a fight and went still after barely a minute, but a kill was a kill and Lucia still felt the exhilarating rush of feeling the woman's life force slip away.

"One last kill." She whispered, watching Vasha try to free himself. She glanced back at Astrid, who hadn't moved and was watching her closely. Lucia turned back to her quarry and pulled out a steel battleaxe that she reserved for such occasions and walked behind the khajiit. He turned his head as she moved, following her scent. She grinned and slammed the blade down on the cat's tail.

The khajiit nearly leaped to his feet, hissing and spitting as blood spurted from the stump of his tail. Her signature demented laugh erupted from her throat as she watched him roll around in his own blood. After a few minutes, she grew bored and promptly beheaded him. "Well that was fun."

"Three choices, three kills. Must have been one of them right?" Astrid said.

"I don't really care. Can I leave now?"

"Not so fast. You don't want to know which one was the target?

"No. You said I could kill, so I did."

"Indeed you did. I give an order to spill blood and you follow it. Good. You are good at what you do."

"Well, you do what you love."

She chuckled. "I would like to extend an offer to you. I want you to come join our little family. Join the Dark Brotherhood. The sanctuary is near Falkreath, once there answer the black door with 'silence my brother'.

Lucia nodded and took the key she extended and left to begin her trek to Falkreath.


End file.
